Me vs Altair
by YukiKyo
Summary: Me vs. Altair. Based on a dream I had last night. Slight crack.  May 26, 2010 - Continuing this story. It has been updated. Check it out!


**Authors Note: This is based off of a dream I had last night so it might be a bit hard to follow. But it is a rather simple one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Assassins Creed franchise. I only own those which I have made up.  
**

**May 26, 2010: I'm thinking of making this multi-chapter! Just got a brilliant idea! More chapters to come. I'd love to know what you guys think of this so far.  
**

* * *

I stared at my opponent, barely able to make out his profile for his hood cast a dark shadow over his face. But I knew who he was, the famed assassin Altair. Why he had come after me I didn't have time to consider. If I still had my life at the end of this battle then I would ponder the reason.

I didn't see myself as much of a fighter although my parents said otherwise. Since I was a small child I had always been stubborn, picking fights with anyone that didn't agree with me. I had even enrolled in some basic self-defense courses A mansion such as this one was no place to have a fight. Although from what I could tell we were in the attic portion of the building so at least the place wouldn't get too damaged. Otherwise I didn't have much of a choice for the man stood there waiting for something, waiting for me to make the first move or planning his own attack. I took a quick glance around the room to see if there was anything I could use for a weapon. Against the wall was a scimitar which I quickly went to pick up. By the time I was in front of Altair I could tell there was a grin on his face. In a flash I saw his hand move and felt something strike me in the forehead, it felt like a pin prick. I reached up to my forehead to feel what had pierced my skin. It was flimsy, like an acupuncture needle. I pulled it out wincing slightly at the slight pain it caused upon coming out. It was indeed an acupuncture needle, yet I was baffled as to why an assassin would need such a thing. I could only pray it wasn't poison.

I barely had time to recover when I felt something whiz by my ear. He threw a small dagger at me and missed! I could tell he was just playing with me. He could have killed me at any time yet he chose to toy with me. I couldn't help but feel both grateful and annoyed. If this man had come to kill why didn't he just do it instead of playing with me like I was some toy.

I held tightly onto the scimitar and ran at the clocked assassin. Our blades clashed back and forth as we moved about the attic. I had learned basic fencing a year or so ago, but this was very different then that. My who arm was feeling like lead, the sword was way to heavy for me to lift. We had moved to a railing that over looked a sanctuary or market. Every so often we had a small market in the sanctuary for people to sell their wares. I had him against the ledge but there was a smirk on his face. He leaned close to me and I could see his nose, mouth and chin, the hood covering the rest of him. It was clear that he didn't keep up with his appearance as there was the beginnings of a beard, his scruffy face within inches of my own. He said something I couldn't quite understand.

On impulse I grabbed the man by the waist and pulled his pants down. Why I did it, I'm not sure, but it seemed like something that would throw him off. It did exactly that for he tried to take a step back but his back was against the railing. I smirked and hopped over the railing landing rather hard on the floor. First time I had done such a thing and I was lucky that I didn't break my legs or something. I took a quick glance at Altair before looking around at my surroundings. I saw a bunch of jewel encrusted sword sheaths that held more scimitars. I grabbed a bunch of them and started to leave the room when a few people started to notice that I had taken a the swords. "Thanks!" I shouted and took off at a run so they wouldn't catch me. They followed me through a doorway. I saw a guard standing by but he seemed oblivious to what was going on. I gave him all of the flimsy swords so I wouldn't have so much to carry.

I ran quickly into the hall which had white marble walls as well as floors that had lines of gold in them. It was a beautiful place and I wanted to linger and admire the aritecture. I could spare a few seconds for it seemed like I had lost the guards. I was admiring the ornate chandler when I saw a beautiful man with blond hair walking down the hall. I instantlly fell in love with him, his cerulean eye's locking with mine. Even though we had never met before I felt an instant attraction to him, I wanted to be close to him, to touch and feel him. His eye's were pulling me closer to him and suddenly I was standing right in front of him. My mind was whirling with so many thoughts. Why did this man have such power over me especially when I had just met him. It felt like I had seen him somewhere before but I couldn't place it.

I felt weak in the knees, my head was spinning and my surroundings had started to get foggy. "Oh...He did get me.." I said my voice quiet. I heard an intake of breath as I felt myself begin to descend into unconsciousness. Before I completely went under I felt arms around him. The wonderful blond young man had caught me before I had hit the ground. _What a nice man._ Was the last thought that went through my foggy head before I was completely out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I noticed this story had gotten a lot of hits/views but only one reivew. I'm just happy people are reading my story. Hope you guys like it. Please look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
